zenoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Frey
General Info Celine (also referred to as Frey) is a girl, and is a very close friend of Chael, who is the protagonist of Zenonia 3. She also makes an appearance in Zenonia 4. The first time you see her is in the prologue of Zenonia 3, right after you see the battle between Pontifex Temir and Devil Tribe general, Tariq. Frey would be seen as a kid during the prologue Finishing the Hard mode will reveal that Celine and Frey is just the same girl, and implying that there was coexistence of two of a kind. Chael cares about Frey alot, to the point of lying to his father in order to get her a present. Frey/Celine seems to have feelings for him in a romantic way but remains silent about that for most of the game. Frey is usually seen in many of Chael's flashbacks which take place in Outer Iris. She could also be seen with Regret at his house. Zenonia 3 She firstly appeared in the game as the closest friend of the protagonist, and also as his defender as Chael being the bullied by the other children around the town (on the other turn, she wants him to be greater than them all, just the same as dreaming of defending her in the latter time ). The years had come and they grew up, which they were in the current setting. Frey appears in the middle of a friendly duel between Regret (Chael's father) and Chael. Chael blushes, gets distracted and gets knocked down, this makes Frey blush. After a while we see Chael telling his father a small lie, in order to get Frey a birthday present (a bunch of flowers of her liking) it is here that Chael and Runa are then teleported to Middle Realm by some After this Frey only appears in flashbacks and cutscenes, usually talking with Regret and asking the creator to return Chael safe. Frey is mentioned along the plot in some occacions, for example when Celine and Chael talk before invading a Devil tribe camp, Chael explains how and why he cares so much about Frey. In the normal ending of the game Frey was left alone in Outer Iris, since Chael is given a chance to change his destiny. The ending of the Hard Mode is the real ending, as Chael's father/ the Pontifex, Luxferre, and the whole divine tribe since the portal to the Heavenly Realm has been opened at last.. In both endings it is revelead that Celine did not die, and she stops Chael from killing himself. But after completing the Hard Mode, a new endig would be shown. After Celine had stopped Chael from dying, A week later, we see a them in the secret chamber. Here Chael says farwell to Celine and the others and tells her that he is really sorry to break his promise. Celine's depressed and simply answers "Silly boy". After that he tells Celine that he will never forget her, Celine replies that she wont forget him as well and tells him to stay and keep his promise, just before Chael leaves Celine asks him if she is precious to him and he answers that of course she is, that she is very special to him, after that Celine gives him a Azalia flower, which symbolizes love, she tells her to give it to his girlfriend. Chael leaps into the portal back to Outer Iris. A few moments later, Frey begins to cry and thinks to herself, "Will we ever meet again? Good-bye, my first love". Chael reappears into Outer Iris, and Runa runs off back to the house. Frey suddenly appears and hugs him. She tells Chael that she has been worried to death, she tells him that she was scared, that she didn't want to lose him. Chael then explains why he disappeared (the portal that absorbed him while looking for some flowers for her). After he mentions getting Frey flowers, he remembers the Azalia flower Celine gave him to give to Frey. He then hands the flower to Frey, who asks, "Azailia flower?". Moments later, Frey to "wakes up". She soon explains that she has been looking for that flower for some time, and she tells him that the flower means first love which could only be found in the Heavenly Realm. Chael, obviously confused asks, "Frey?". Frey responds, "You don't recognize me?" Chael simply tells her that she is Frey, then she answers that he is really bad with girls, that he never really looked into her heart. Chael asks her that if she is Celine, and Frey answers him that indeed she is Celine, that she waited thousands of years like a human in order to meet with her first love. It is never mentioned how Celine became Frey, nor how she was able to maintain her appearance and age. However, in one of Chael's flashbacks, Frey tells Chael that she's an angel trapped within her human body. This could possibly hint that she had changed into a human somewhere in the thousands of years waiting for Chael. Zenonia 4 Frey appears once again in Zenonia 4 as one of the commanders. Her first appearance in-game is during General Lu's return to Deva Castle. The next time you meet her is during a meeting with all the commanders and Generals, after that she makes small appearances, the next time she appears is when she is talking with Chael (they are now married. How they got married is unknown) about the current situation, then you arrive and ask her about the holy gem, she apologizes and tells you that only the heavenly realm born persons can know its location, after that some soldiers come into the room and tell commander Chael that another castle is under attack and that his assist is required, Frey tells him to go off, that she will take care of Deva Castle, that would be the last time you see her until you complete the Hard Mode. After finally defeating Shaturu in the Hard Mode, after that we then saw Commander Lu, Chael and Frey in the Meeting room talking about the whereabouts of Regret, just then a guard came in the room and tells them that monsters are raiding Aria Castle. Once they had reached Aria Castle which seems to be just fine, Frey suggest Chael to speak to a guard. Category:Zenonia 3 Category:Zenonia 4 Category:Characters